


Not Always What They Seem

by DelektorskiChick



Series: Pushing the Limit [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, I'll add more tags if people feel I need to, I'm just posting it cause I've given up caring, M/M, Multi, Plugs, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, it's been a really long time since I even looked over this thing, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: In which Natasha wants to see how her boys react to voyeurism. But what happens when said voyeur is not who they expect? (i.e. Stark) Also, Nat is a bit of a bad Domme, but it’s all for the greater good.





	1. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Also Known As: The One Where Bucky Finds Out the Truth  
> Yeah, my PWP kinda grew a plot. It’s a fluffy little plot so far, but it’s there nonetheless. There’s still plenty of smut, but be warned, something wicked this way plots.  
> Title from a quote by Phaedrus. “Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden.”

“Now boys, I understand if you’d rather not have anyone watching, but personally I find it hot as hell.”

“I’m game, Nat. As long as pictures of my pervy ass don’t wind up going viral.”

“I’ll make sure that he understands, Clint.”

“He?! You already have someone picked out?”

Natasha smiled and Bucky felt his stomach drop. That smile was the sort of smile that a predator would give its prey. It made Bucky shiver, even if it was directed at Clint.

“He volunteered. We’ve come to a mutual understanding.”

It took Bucky that long to find his voice. “I don’t want to see him.” Natasha and Clint both looked over at him. “CCTV cameras, livestream only. He’s on another damn floor. I… I can’t…”

Natasha’s hand came down to rest gently on his shoulder. Bucky swallowed.

“When I’d get pulled out of cryo, they’d stand around and watch. They’d make me… make me play with myself, make myself come, and they’d just watch while I did it. “To make sure that the asset was in full working order,” they’d say. It’s okay when it’s just you two, you’re right there in the thick of things with me. But if it’s someone just sitting in the corner, even if it’s someone I know…”

“Jeez, Buck. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I can do it. Isn’t that what all of this stuff is about? Pushing our limits? He can watch; I just don’t want to see him.”

Natasha’s hand hadn’t left his good shoulder, and now Barton’s hand rested on his knee.

“We’ll take it easy, James. Nothing else that you’re uncomfortable with.”

Bucky nodded, and the tension that had held the room hostage eased.

“But seriously, ‘Tasha. Tell Stark no photos or I send the tabloids that picture I have of him in Reno.”

There was that smile again, the one that made Bucky kind of want to crap his pants.

“I’m not going to tell you who it is, but it definitely isn’t Stark.”


	2. Barton

All in all, Clint was surprisingly okay with how things worked out on the day that Natasha had picked for their voyeur to watch. She had told him that she’d get Bucky going first, but she had also promised to ream his ass. Literally. And really, he didn’t care who watched them. He knew it was likely to be someone on the team, simply because they knew already. Stark had been his biggest worry because the man might _actually_ take pictures.

Clint knew he was a slut, he just didn’t need the whole fucking world knowing.

He knelt, quietly for once, beside the bed with his hands expertly tied behind his back. Though the quiet part may just have been because his hands were also tied to his balls. Boy, was that pain _achingly_ good.

Natasha and Bucky were across the room, and they were in the process of shackling Bucky by his wrists to a padded spanking bench. Not that she’d ever actually hit Bucky; the bench was Clint’s. It was just a convenient place to put him. Natasha was stony-faced, no emotions showing, wearing nothing but a ballerina bun and a strap on jutting from her crotch. She didn’t usually wear her hair this severely, but it made her cheekbones look sharp enough to cut steel.

Clint could hear her murmuring to Bucky as she worked.

“Easy, дорогой, easy. I know you can only have shackles on your wrists or your ankles, I didn’t forget.”

He watched as Bucky’s body posture visibly eased.

“We’re going to take things nice and slow. Make sure that you’re ready for whatever I give you.”

Bucky just nodded. Natasha had put him back in his gag for today. A security blanket, sort of.

“You’re doing so good for me, любовъ.” She gently nudged his legs apart with hers, rubbing his back as he relaxed down onto the bench. Bucky tensed slightly as Natasha slid one lubed finger into his ass, but he calmed as she kept up her soothing patter of words. “Relax, любимчик. I’ve got you. I just need you to расслабьтесь. I need at least three fingers in you so that you can take the plug I’ve got picked out for you. Can you trust me enough for that?”

Bucky nodded, and Clint was kind of jealous. Not that Bucky was getting such gentle attention, mind, but that he was getting any attention _at all_. That was another of Natasha’s favorite tricks. Act like he didn’t exist.

“You’re such a good boy, дорогой. So good at _behaving_.”

Clint snorted, but he ruined the effect by moaning the tiniest bit as the ropes pulled on his balls. He knew that comment had been directed at him.

Bucky groaned around his gag and pushed back as Natasha slid another finger in him. And now Clint was having a real problem. He was barely hard (hey, you try getting an erection with knots tied around your balls!) but his hips already wanted to start moving. Each time they did, said rope around his balls gave a sharp tug and rubbed across his asshole.

Bucky groaned louder as Natasha pushed in a third finger. Clint looked up at her just in time to see Natasha still her hand.

“You are my хороший мальуик, correct?”

He nodded, still lost in the feelings she’d been provoking from her manipulation of his asshole.

“Then why are you behaving like the щель?” She removed her fingers from his ass, and Clint could see that Bucky wanted to whine but managed to hold himself back. “If you’re acting like the шлюху, maybe I should treat you like one.”

Bucky’s eyes flew open at this, locking on Clint. Frantically, he shook his head no, eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to get a bead on Natasha.

“No? You’ll behave? Especially for our guest?” She used her clean hand to indicate the small camera that she’d mounted in the corner, the one that had been determined gave the best view of everything going on. Bucky nodded, but Natasha still appeared to be upset with him. It was a look that Clint knew all too well.

“You know, now I’m reconsidering fucking you. I’m reconsidering even stretching you further before I plug you. In fact-” she walked over to the dresser that Clint jokingly called her toy chest, “I’m thinking about plugging you and leaving you plugged until you can behave. And since you’re acting like such a slut, you can use one of the slut’s plugs.”

Bucky made a slightly panicked noise in the back of his throat and Natasha paused.

“Are you going to be a хороший мальуик now?”

Bucky nodded frantically, and Clint wasn’t gonna lie, his cock was starting to sit up and take notice of her words. It knew the meaning of the Russian phrases, even if Clint himself didn’t know their exact translations.

Natasha sighed. “I wish that I had better ways to punish you, дорогой. Like I do the whore.” She was still shaking her head as she reached into a drawer and pulled out-

Holy. Fucking. Shit. That had to be one of the longest vibrators Clint had ever seen. Or hell, even imagined. He’d see some long-ass dildos (Ha. Ass-dildos. Yes, Clint was five. No, he did not care) in his day, but insertable vibrators tended to lose their intensity after about eight inches.

The one that Natasha was holding had to be at _least_ twelve, if not more.

Natasha laughed at the look on Clint’s face, and that made Bucky panic even more. He still couldn’t see what was happening. The bench started creaking under Bucky’s grip.

“I’ve been saving this for a special occasion. Think this qualifies, twat?”

Bucky was gagged. He couldn’t safeword or use the color code. It was Clint’s job to protect him. It was one of the reasons that Natasha didn’t gag him. Why the fuck was she acting like this anyway? Was she taking commands from whoever was on the other end of that Bluetooth in her ear? Who the fuck _was_ on the other side of that camera?

“Yellow.”

Clint relaxed a fraction as Natasha immediately put everything down and came over to his side. She knelt there, waiting for his explanation.

“Is it a you yellow or a Barnes yellow?”

“Barnes. ‘Tash, I might enjoy that monster, but not him. If you have to do anything, I say just plug him. Don’t let him come. Something along those lines. But come on, ‘Tasha, look at him.” He threw his chin towards Bucky. “He’s _terrified_ right now. The fact that someone we don’t know is watching has thrown him _completely_ off, and- Why are you smiling like that? At me?”

“Because that’s _exactly_ what I wanted to hear.”

And now Clint was a little scared himself. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“The person on the other end of that camera is someone who wants to learn. We’ve already had one session together, and we went over the basics. Now I’m showing him what _not_ to do. He’s been nattering in my ear the whole time, and if you hadn’t spoken up when you did, he’d be banging down the door right now.

“The whole ‘teaching through bad example’ thing seemed to work for you and Barnes, after all. I figured it might for him as well.”

Clint nodded, because that actually made a lot of sense when you thought about it. Realization hit, and he turned his head towards her.

“Is it-”

Natasha fisted her hand in his hair and jerked his head to the side. “You’re allowed to question me with colors, but unless I ask for an answer, no words cunt.”

Clint swallowed hard. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good whore. Дорогой, are you ready to be a good boy again?”

Bucky nodded in the affirmative.

“I’m not going to fuck you, not tonight. I’m going to use one of your plugs, and you’ll watch what I do to the whore, understood?” Another nod. “You will not come tonight, not by my orders. Got it, любовъ?”

One last nod, and Clint could see Bucky slump with relief.

“As for you…” Natasha pulled him up to his feet by the hair she still had in her fist. Clint gasped and squirmed as the ropes around his wrists pulled his balls up between his legs and behind him. “We’re going to try out that lovely new vibrator that Stark helped me design. I know how you’re always complaining that these things don’t do enough for you.”

She shoved him down hard onto the bed, mattress stripped today in preparation for this. He groaned as it further jarred his balls.

“We’re going to have _fun_ with this, slut.”

It was all Clint could do to agree.

*

Even though the watcher occasionally got distracted by what Natasha was doing to Clint (and damn, was that man _flexible_ or what?) his eyes were constantly drawn to Bucky. He was the main reason he was here, after all. Figuring out his turn ons and turn offs. He’d done some basic research on Bucky’s kinks of choice (internet, so helpful) and he’d had one session with Natasha, but reading about it and experiencing it were completely different from watching it.

He just hoped that he didn’t manage to screw things up royally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> любовъ – lyubov – love   
> любимчик – sweetie (masc.)  
> расслабьтесь – be easy  
> хороший мальуик – khoroshiy mal’chik – good boy  
> щель – cunt  
> шлюху – whore


	3. Barnes

Once Bucky had calmed down a bit, he let Natasha slide the plug in his ass. It was big, but it was one of his. It didn’t vibrate, didn’t expand, just served him as a reminder that someone else held dominion over his ass. The same someone currently tying Clint to the bed in a _very_ new way.

Bucky was an intelligent person. He knew that Clint had basically been raised in the circus. But it was one thing to know, and another thing _entirely_ to see proof. Because unless you’d been raised by either carnies or communist gymnastics coaches, a man in his forties just shouldn’t _bend_ that way.

Clint’s wrists were tied behind his back and raised, levered off one of the bolts placed in the ceiling for just this purpose. The impressive part was that he was in the splits with his ankles even with his _ears_. They were tied to two opposite corners of the long side of the bed, forcing his torso down flat on the mattress. And to keep him from moving forward on his torso, two more lengths of rope tied his thighs to the opposite side of the bed. The man’s cock, engorged as it was, had a third piece tied around it, pulling it down between his legs to where his thighs were secured.

On top of all this, Bucky could still hear Clint moaning happily face down in the mattress as Natasha worked the monster vibrator in and out of his ass.

Then, with a crack of Clint’s voice cutting him off mid moan, the vibrator was all the way in, and all Bucky could hear was his panting. Then the motor started, and he swore Clint stopped breathing for a long minute. A high pitched whine filled the room. At first, he thought it was coming from the vibrator. But then he realized that it was coming from the other end of the man.

“Hurts so good, doesn’t it, _twat_.” Natasha spat as she punctuated herself by slapping the end of the vibrator with the heel of her hand. Clint jerked against the ropes with a gasp. He barely moved. Natasha was good at what she loved, and she loved seeing her boys tied down and vulnerable. Her predatory smile was back on her face as she walked around to the side of the bed where Clint’s head was, purple dildo thrusting almost grotesquely from her groin. She fisted her hand in his hair and yanked his head up.

God, Bucky got a good look at his face. Pupils blown, jaw slack, his gaze unable to focus on anything but Natasha’s dick. He was panting, tongue out, trying to reach the tip. The man was almost completely fucked out and she’d hardly touched him.

“I’m going to fuck your face now, cunt. Дорогой, watch. This is what happens to bad little whores.”

She proceeded to viciously fuck Clint’s throat, pulling him off and on by her grip on his hair. When she stopped briefly to let him breathe for the first time, he started coughing so hard that tears rolled down his face. Natasha ran her thumb under his left eye, wiping a tear away.

“You good to keep going?”

When Clint finally caught his breath, he nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

“Let me know if it gets to be too much. I know that it’s hard to breathe like this.”

“I will, ma’am.”

She slapped his cheek lightly, lovingly, even. “Good slut.”

And then she was right back to fucking his throat.

Bucky could actually see the moment when Clint got his gag reflex under control and started deep throating Natasha, even with her ramming herself down his throat. And then… ҕоже мой, he could see the tip of her dildo pushing against the side of his neck.

And that could be a real problem. Because now Bucky was getting hard. And there was no way in hell that Natasha would be letting him come tonight.

*

He leaned forward with interest. So Bucky enjoyed watching Clint get fucked? He could work with that. He made a note of it like Natasha suggested that he do. Maybe watching Clint get fucked by him would make a good punishment…? Maybe Natasha would let him borrow Clint in the future. He obviously didn’t have a problem with other men, given his reaction to Bucky earlier.

Just something to keep in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ҕоже мой – bozhe moy – oh my god


	4. Barton

When Natasha finally stopped forcing her dildo down his throat, it was all Clint could do not to complain. The face fucking was a very nice counterpoint to the vibrations that were _twelve fucking inches_ up his ass. And holy _shit,_ now she was fucking him with the vibrator. He’d never had something that _deep_ before, at least not something that was buzzing as hard and as deep as this was.

She dragged it across his prostate, pulling a whine from him.

“Little cunt likes that, huh?”

“Yes ma’am, fuckin’ yes!”

Then his mouth dropped open, though no sound came out. Had she really just-?

“You like it when I flick your balls too, huh?”

Clint felt his cock pull against the rope tied around its head, a rather pathetic attempt at jerking.

Natasha laughed, and god, was it wrong to be so turned on by being humiliated?

He managed to look over at Bucky. The man hadn’t moved, his eyes were still locked on him and Natasha, but now he was as hard as a rock and dripping with precome. When Clint winced, it wasn’t entirely due to Natasha pulling the vibrator out of him. He knew just how badly it sucked when you were hard as hell, told not to come, and then ignored.

The next noise that Clint made was too high pitched to be a scream, but lasted too long to be called a squeak. Natasha had just pressed a knee onto his balls!

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” her voice was amused. When Clint was finally coherent enough to speak, it was half an octave higher than normal.

“Yes ma’am. Oh god, please, do it again!”

“No, I think I’m just going to fuck you now.”

With a vicious thrust, she was in him to the hilt. One of her hands was on the vee his left leg and torso made, the other slid up between his raised arms, over the pinch of his shoulder blades to curl in his hair. She wrenched his head back, forcing him to look dead on at a mirror that he’d had no idea when she’d hung on the wall.

The snap of her hips was merciless, pounding into him harder and faster.

“Look at yourself, slut. Panting and moaning as I fuck your ass. Beg me for more.”

“Oh, please ma’am, harder!” Shit, had that really just come out of his mouth? It must have, because in the mirror he saw Natasha’s mouth curl upwards into a smirk as she sped up even more.

“Tell me what a whore you are.”

“I’m a fucking slut.” Her nails dug into his hip, and Clint felt his eyes cross. He didn’t even need to be prompted for his next words.

“I am _your_ slut, _your_ whore, _your_ cunt, ma’am. Always. Always yours.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to start begging, but Natasha beat him to it.

“I’m going to turn on the vibrator in my harness. Look in the mirror, and when you see me come, you may too, twat.”

That Clint could do. It was a little tricky, because when Nat’s hips started stuttering and she curled in on herself, it changed the angle of her cock so that with every mini-thrust, she nailed the tip right up against his prostate. But he managed to make it until she finished before coming, his prick entirely untouched but for the rope and the mattress.

*

He watched as Natasha caught her breath before slowly removing herself from Clint. He listened with half an ear as she praised him, using his name rather than the derogatory terms she’d been using throughout the whole scene. He knew that Bucky didn’t like those things, but if they were going to be borrowing Clint from time to time, he needed to know about him as well, his likes and dislikes, his aftercare, that sort of thing.

He kept watch as she slowly and carefully untied Clint’s wrists, gently lowering them to the mattress. Natasha untied the one around the man’s penis before he slowly sat up, rotating from the waist and pointing his toes like a ballerina. Or, what was probably more accurate in this case, like a trapeze artist.

He laughed a little. Damn carnie.

Natasha came around in front of Clint, intent on releasing his legs, but apparently Clint had other ideas. His hand wrapped gently around the back of Natasha’s head and pulled her in for a kiss.

At that, he had to look away. That kiss made him feel more like a voyeur than he had all day. The rest had just been like live porn, but this…

This was intimate. Personal. Even more so than the sex had been. This was their love.

He focused on Bucky instead, and noticed that while he had turned his head away too, he was now dry humping the air. Leaving his Bluetooth in his ear so that he could still hear what was going on in the room, the watcher stood and began to head down the two floors that separated him from the action.

This, at least, was something that he could fix.


	5. Natasha

Natasha smiled against Clint’s lips as she heard a door open and close over her Bluetooth link. After finishing freeing Barton, she stalked over to Barnes while Clint worked the kinks out of his knees and hips from being in the splits for so long.

“I’m going to unchain you now, дорогой, but you are to leave that plug in for as long as you can stand. And unless you receive permission, you are not to come. Understood?”

As soon as she finished removing the gag from him, Barnes’s lust-roughened voice answered her.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

He turned to face her as soon as he was freed, but he must have felt the change in the air currents as the door opened just as he went to kneel. She saw his spine stiffen as Barnes realized it wasn’t Clint because he was still over by the bed stretching. (And seriously? Was the man a pretzel or Mr. Fantastic or something?)

“Расслабьтесь, любовъ. I think you might like this surprise.”

James’s jaw clenched, teeth grinding as he shuffled around on his knees to face the door. Over by the bed, Natasha heard Barton doing the same thing. She had them well trained for when another Dom entered the room, even if this was Barnes’s first time with one. And Clint would watch his mouth if he wanted to be able to get to his room under his own power that night.

With his head still bowed, Barnes refused to look up as their watcher entered the room. She knew that Clint must have looked up, because she heard him strangle a gasp, but at least he had the good sense not to say anything. Natasha watched James as his subconscious recognized the man’s gait before his high brain did. She took a sort of perverse glee in the fact that she could tell just by how his breathing changed when _exactly_ the pieces started to click into place, even if he wasn’t yet entirely aware that they were.

“Be nice to our guest, дорогой. Greet him properly.”

“Hello, sir. How may I please you?”

The shoes stopped just inside Barnes’s range of vision. She looked up at their watcher and smiled.

“He’s yours to command, _sir_.” She didn’t miss Bucky’s terrified whimper. Natasha rested a hand on his head, moving it to his shoulder as she squatted down next to him. She turned his face to hers with her other hand, blocking their visitor for a moment.

“Дорогой, look at me. Look at my eyes.” She was slightly shocked to see tears welling up in his eyes, the look he was giving her telling Natasha that he felt she’d broken her word one too many times tonight. “You trust me, любимчик?”

“Yes, Natasha.”

“You know that I would never, _ever_ do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then please, trust me when I say that this is a _good_ thing, okay?”

“Okay.”

It was only after she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead that she stood, nodding to the man standing across from them.

“He’ll follow your orders now, just as he would mine.”

She could see Barnes tense as the shoes moved closer to him, showing khaki clothed legs.

“Hey, Buck. Can you look at me?”

Even Barton managed to stay quiet, quite the achievement. You could have knocked James over with a feather.

Natasha held her breath as he slowly looked up at their voyeur.

“St-stevie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> Расслабьтесь – be easy  
> любовъ – lyubov – love  
> любимчик – sweetie (masc.)
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!! DUNDUNDUN!!! No worries, I legit have three more stories written and ready to post of this. more coming, and thanks for bearing with me during my long hiatus.


End file.
